Playphone
by ody taetet
Summary: JOEN JUNGKOOK X KIM TAEHYUNG /Seorang Joen Jungkook yang melampiaskan rasa tidak sukanya kepada namja terfavorit disekolah yang bernama Kim Taehyung dengan cara mengerjainya melalui handphone dan menyamar menjadi seorang anak perempuan.
1. Chapter 1

**PlAyPhone**

 **Main Cast : Taekook/Vkook**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Hate-Love, School Live**

 **Length : 4 Chapter - End**

 **Summary :** _Cerita mengenai seorang namja JOEN Jungkook yang mengerjai salah seorang murid terfavorit disekolahnya yang bernama Kim Taehyung melalui permainan Handphone dengan cara berpura-pura menjadi yeoja dan membuat kim taehyung jatuh cinta kepadanya._

Tidak perlu panjang lebar gan ^^baca sendiri aja ya.. mian ini ff pertama ane, mohon kritik dan sarannya guys :DDDDD

 **Warning YAOI / BOY X BOY !**

 _Happy reading!_

 **CHAP 1**

 **SOPA**

Saat ini dikediaman kelas 1B SOPA school, terdapat tiga orang remaja lelaki yang sedang berdiskusi disudut kelas, lelaki pertama si wajah imut, bergigi kelinci dengan mata bulatnya yang indah sedang duduk kesal sesekali memukul meja sementara teman yang duduk disebelahnya siputih bantet juga ikut-ikutan kesal dan teman yang terakhir berkulit pucat seperti vampir yang duduk diatas meja hanya diam memandangi kedua tingkah temannya.

" YAKK, aku tidak menyangka bagaimana IU Sunbaenim bisa menjalin hubungan dengan anak kelas 1A yang sok perfect itu!" Ucap lelaki bergigi kelinci itu dengan nada yang agak meninggi sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya dibahunya pertanda dia sangat marah.

Karean IU Sunbaenim dari smp merupakan noona terfavoritnya disekolah selain orangnya cantik dan pintar menyanyi, perempuan itu juga sangat aktif dengan berbagai kegiatan sosial. Teman yang disebelahnya ikut mengangguk.

" Kudengar Seulgi kelas 1C juga naksir padanya, padahal kan semua orang tahu kalau aku sangat menyukai Seulgi" Lelaki berhidung pesek itu menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja dia terlihat begitu lemah dan tak berdaya. Dari tadi teman berkulit pucat itu hanya memerhatikan keduanya dia sedikit prihatin dengan kedua temannya yang sedang patah hati.

 _ **flashback**_

 _Saat menyelenggarakan apel pagi, lelaki bergigi kelinci sebut saja namanya Jungkook sangat antusias memerhatikan Noona terfavoritnya siswa senior tingkat akhir siapa lagi kalau bukan IU Sunbaenmin yang sedang memberikan pidato bahasa Inggris, meski Jungkook tidak mengerti sama sekali dengan apa yang diucapkan Sunbaenya itu tetapi dia tetap fokus karena yang diperhatiakannya hanyalah betapa indahnya makhluk ciptaan tuhan yang satu ini. Namun moodnya langsung down saat seorang siswa dari kelas 1A yang bernama Kim Taehyung datang dan menerjemahkan semua pidato yang disampaikan IU sunbaenim barusan. Jungkook menjadi sangat kesal karena dia bisa melihat dengan jelas tatapan yang diberikan IU Sunbaenim kepada anak itu berbeda dari biasanya, tatapannya penuh dengan rasa cinta, pandangan IU sunbaenim tak pernah teralihkan sedikitpun kepada adik kelasnya kim taehyung yang memang sih sangat tampan, hidungnya mancung, rahangnya tegas bisa disimpulkan kalau namja itu sangat manly dan keren, dia merupakan siswa yang memiliki rating tertinggi saat penerimaan murid baru dulu, dan banyak yang bilang waktu SMP dia merupakan seorang Ulzzang._

 _Jadi itulah alasan kenapa Jungkook sangat kesal saat ini didalam kelas, dan yang membuatnya lebih tidak senang lagi karena dua hari yang lalu anak kelas 1C bernama Seulgi mengakui kalau dia sedang menaksir Kim Taehyung dari kelas 1A tentu saja gosip itu cepat tersabar disekolahan dan langsung membuat sahabatnya Park Jimin yang sejak dari SD sudah menggilai wanita itu menjadi sangat sedih. Jadi yang ada dipikiran Jungkook saat ini Kim Taehyung itu namja sok perfect, playboy, dan sok paling ganteng disekolahan yang harus diberi pelajaran karena telah merebut perhatian IU dan juga Seulgi._

 **Back to school**

Setelah beberapa menit berpikir jungkook akhirnya memetik kedua jarinya seperti dia sedang menemukan ide yang brilian.

"Aku punya ide! bagaimana kalau kita mengerjai anak sok perfect itu" Ucap Jungkook yang langsung ditanggapi kedua temannya dengan wajah datar dan bingung.

"Mengerjai dia? dia saja lebih tinggi dari kita bertiga, bagaimana mungkin kita bisa mengerjai dia?" Protes Jimin karena dia pikir ide yang diberikan Jungkook terlalu konyol, Suga hanya diam membatu memerhatikan kedua temannya. Memang itulah jimin dia selalu membanding-bandingkan tinggi badannya dengan orang lain.

" Aku akan mengerjainya dari telpon dan menyamar menjadi yeoja" Jungkook menyeringai licik setelah mengungkapkan idenya itu jimin terlihat mengangguk pertanda ide jungkook kali ini boleh dicoba juga, suga masih terus mematung hingga akhirnya dia angkat bicara.

" maaf saja aku tidak ikutan dengan permainan konyol kalian" ucapnya tegas lalu pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang aneh itu.

" dasar tidak bisa diajak kerja sama!" bentak Jimin tapi suga tidak merespon sama sekali.

" Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan mencari tahu nomor hp dari anak sok perfect itu, kkaja" jungkook menarik tangan Jimin keluar dari kelas.

 **Dirumah**

Jungkook tersenyum penuh kemenangan bagaimana tidak sekarang dia sedang memegang selembar identitas siswa bernama Kim Taehyung lengkap dengan nama, alamat, tempat tanggal lahir, dan juga kontak pribadi. Ternyata lelaki itu lebih tua 1 tahun darinya kelahirannya sama seperti Jimin, jungkook mengangguk setelah membaca biodata orang itu, dia tinggal di bangtan sebuah komplek mewah sepertinya anak orang kaya dan juga soerang anak tunggal, jungkook langsung menyalin nomor hp yang tertera dikertas itu dan mengetikkan ke kontaknya.

"Chiks.. di foto saja wajahmu sok ganteng, dasar jelek" Jungkook menjitak foto siswa bernama kim taehyung dilembaran kertas itu yang sedang menatap tegas layaknya seorang angkatan.

.

.

Untuk memulai aksinya hal yang pertama dilakukan jungkook adalah mencheck nomornya aktif atau tidak dan sungguh sangat bagus saat jungkook mendial nomor tersebut ternyata aktif dan tersambung.

 **Tut**

" Aduh... aduh... dia mengangkatnya," Jungkook kegirangan setelah memutuskan sambungannya ternyata jalannya dipermudah untuk mengerjai anak Kelas 1A yang sangat dia benci itu.

Langkah kedua yang harus dilakukan mengirimi pesan teks dengan nada seimut mungkin layaknya yeoja sambil menambahi beberapa emotikon. Sebenaranya sih rasanya mau muntah mengirim begituan pada namja.

" _HY^^^_ _"_ sudah beberapa menit berlalu belum ada juga balasan dari orang yang dikirimi pesan tersebut. Jungkook kesal sendiri.

" Dasar.. sok perfect banget sih jadi cowok, dibilang hy dibalas donk" Umpat Jungkook frustasi sendiri marah-marah kelayar hpnya.

Tiba-tiba bunyi pesan masuk "drrt" , Jungkook segera menchek hpnya ternyata hanya promo paket telpon dari operator.

"AKKKK.. Sudahlah-sudahlah aku menyerah," Jungkook meleparkan dengan asal hpnya keatas tempat tidur kemudian keluar dari kamarnya karena sejak dari tadi ommanya selalu meneriaki namanya untuk makan malam.

Selesai makan malam, Jungkook langsung duduk menuju meja belajarnya untuk mengerjakan pr dari Monster sasangnim sebenarnya sih namanya namjoon namun karena gurunya killer dan galak jadi murid-murid menjulukinya dengan monster ditambah lagi badan sang guru yang sangat besar dan kekar jadi wajar saja, sempat tidak mengerjakan pr bisa dijamin anda akan kena hukum disuruh berdiri dengan satu kaki sambil memegang kedua telinga didepan kelas tidak peduli anda namja atau yeoja, semuanya mendapati hukuman yang sama. Oleh karena itu jungkook mau tak mau harus mengerjakan prnya.

Selesai mengerjakan pr Jungkook menguap lalu diapun membaringkan tubuhnya keatas ranjang rasanya malas untuk menchek hpnya, tapi siapa tahu aja ada pesan masuk atau dibalas orang yang tadi dia kirimin pesan. Jungkook tersenyum senang orang itu membalasnya walau hanya dengan sebuah "tanda tanya".

" _?"_

Jungkook langsung membalas pesan itu dengan semangat dan sok sksd.

" _hy.. Kim taehyung kan?"_

" _yep.. kamu siapa?_

" _a-ku teman satu sekolahmu, tapi kamu mungkin tidak kenal padaku, tapi aku kenal padamu"_

Jungkook membalas asal tanpa berpikir apapun. Entah kenapa dia jadi sedikit tegang mendapati setiap balasan dari orang itu. Seperti di introgasi saja.

" _benarkah, nama, kelas?"_

Dia berhenti mengetik sejenak untuk berpikir nama siapa yang akan dia sebutkan tidak mungkin kan dia menggunakan dan mengorbankan nama orang lain bisa berabe kalau kim taehyung datang dan mencari tahu orang itu. Karena terlalu lama membalas orang itupun mengirimnya pesan.

 _" tidur? balas?"_

Jungkook spontan membalas pesan itu, bisa jadi kacau kalau dia terlalu lama membalasnya.

" _aku.. Jangge, kelas 1 sama sepertimu"_

 _" 1 berapa?"_

 **Bersambung**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAP 2**

Jungkook frustasi kembali tenyata tidak mudah untuk mengerjai anak sok ganteng ini. Kenapa sih dia begitu penasaran gumam jungkook, tapi rencananya tidak boleh gagal dia harus bisa memberikan jawaban yang masuk akal, nanti kalau dia sebutkan detail kelasnya dan tiba-tiba taehyung datang kesana untuk menemui orangnya dan ternyata tidak ada bisa jadi dia akan mendapat makian sebelum berhasil mengerjai taehyung.

" _maaf, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya aku malu dan takut jika nanti kau datang menemuiku"_

Setelah mengirimi pesan yang cukup lebay dan terdengar seperti alasan yang dibuat-buat, cukup lama orang itu tidak membalasnya, apa jangan-jangan dia sudah tahu kalau aku mengerjainya. Jungkook menghembus nafas lemas tapi siapa sangka murid pintar itu membalasnya.

" _Baiklah aku mengerti, senang bicara denganmu"_

Ternyata kim taehyung tidak sepintar dugaannya dia tidak curiga sama sekali.

" _Bisakah kita berteman?"_ balas jungkkook

" _kenapa tidak, besok sepulang sekolah aku tunggu dilapangan basket, aku penasaran"_

Jungkook berteriak frustasii "ANDWEEEE!" aku tidak akan membalasnya dia terlalu gila, gila bagaimana bisa namja ini begitu cepatnya penasaran dengan orang yang baru saja dia kenal sekitar 5 menit yang lalu. Dasar playboy jelek tak berguna jungkook pun tidak membalasnya karena dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia lebih memilih untuk tidur lalu menonaktifkan hpnya.

 **Keesokan harinya disekolah.**

" hahaha...", terdengar sebuah tawa yang keras dari dalam kelas 1B.

" ya tuhan bagaimana bisa kau pintar menyamar sebagai yeoja, haha" ucap Park Jimin. Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak setelah menscroll down dan membaca semua percakapan antara jungkook dengan taehyung. Jungkook hanya memutar matanya malas melihat reaksi Jimin yang terus-terusan mengulang-ulangi membaca percapakan tersebut. Tiba-tiba Suga datang dan langsung merampas hp yang dipegang jimin dia penasaran kenapa jimin tertawa begitu hebohnya lalu diapun membaca percakapan singkat antara jungkook dengan kim taehyung reaksinya biasa saja. Tapi tunggu dulu.. Suga curiga bagaimana mereka bisa mendapatkan nomor hp taehyung.

" Bagaimana bisa kalian mendapati no. Hp nya?"

 **Kretakk**

 **\**

Bagiakan disambar petir keduanya langsung terdiam menanggapi pertanyaan yang diberikan suga, bagaimanapun juga mereka telah menjual nama suga di ruang admistrasi, jadi ceritanya suga itu merupakan anggota osis dibidang kesiswaan semacam mengumpulkan identitas siswa begitu. Dan mereka meminta biodata kim taehyung kepada adminstrasi dengan alasan suga membutuhkannya untuk memasukkannya ke grup pecinta hewan. Sungguh konyol sekali. Grup pecinta hewan saja tidak ada disekolah.

 **Pletak /**

 **/Pletuk**

Suga sukses mendaratkan jitakan dikepala kedua temannya yang secara diam-diam telah menjual namanya, padahal dia sudah memperingatkan kedua temannya kalau dia tidak mau terlibat dalam permainan konyol ini malah yang ada dirinya sendirilah yang dijadikan tumbal untuk memulai semua permainan ini. Kenapa juga dia bisa akrab dengan kedua orang berisik dan aneh ini sungguh sangat berbeda dengan karakter Suga yang sangat dingin dan cuek.

" yakk, sekarang.. aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku menemuinya? Aku kan hanya ingin mengerjainya dan memberinya pelajaran? Lagian aku ini namja? Bagaimana mungkinn?" rengek jungkok frustasi sendiri sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya bekas jitakan suga yang cukup keras.

" pikirkan sendiri, kalian kan pintar menipu!" ucap suga sambil menyindir keduanya lalu kembali ketempat duduknya. Jimin dan jungkook sudah terbiasa mendengar jawaban pedas dan kejam yang dilontarkan suga untung teman kalau tidak sudah mereka hajar.

"bilang saja kau belum siap bertemu dengannya, dan kau malu dan tidak pd" ucap Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk pertanda setuju ternyata jimin boleh juga kalau dalam hal kejahatan begini. Idenya bagus. Tapi dia tidak akan membalasnya sekarang seolah-olah pulsanya habis jungkook penasaran apakah taehyung akan menunggu dilapangan basket sepulang sekolah.

 **pulang sekolah**

Mereka bertiga sungguh tak menyangka ternyata taehyung benaran nekat dan serius untuk menemui orang dihp itu lihat saja saat ini taehyung sedang berdiri dilapangan basket dengan kacamata bingkai hitam kotaknya sambil sesekali memeriksa hpnya. Oke. Dia tidak rabun dia memakai kaca mata itu hanya untuk terlihat keren saja.

"tsikk.. kenapa taehyung memakai kacamata segala, sok keren, apa dia ingin tebar pesona?" jimin terkekeh melihat taehyung yang masih mondar mandir seperti orang yang kebosanan dilapangan basket.

" si bodoh itu, kenapa dia melangkah begitu jauh, hahaha" Jungkook ikut tertawa ternyata mudah juga untuk menjerat anak yang sok tampan tiu.

" Kalian berdua, sudah main-mainnya, ayo kita pulang!" suga memang selalu menjadi perusak mood kejahatan mereka berdua.

"Iya.. iya, aku akan mengiriminya pesan" Ucap Jungkook sambil mengeluarkan hp dari kantongya namun langsung dirampas jimin.

~pesan terkirim~

" _Taehyunggi oppa~~, mianhae aku sudah melihatmu dilapangan tetapi aku tidak berani menampakkan diri, aku malu mianhe~~, jangan benci aku, pliss :"?_

Jungkook berteriak kuat.

"YAKKK"

Pesan yang dikirimkan jimin terlalu alay, sangat menjijikkan , oppa, tsiik bagaimana mungkin.

"Pabo... kau ini lebay sekali sih, kenapa memanggilnya oppaa?" bentak jungkook karena tidak mungkin dia mengatakan kalau yang membalas itu temannya bisa jadi taehyung curiga.

 **Drrt\**

Pesan masuk dari taehyung

" _kau melihatku? Jinjja? Baiklah aku tidak akan memaksamu, anw kau memanggil dengan sebutan oppa, lol?_

Rasanya jungkook mau muntah saat membaca balasan dari kim taehyung tapi berbeda dengan jimin yang menahan tawa, begitu konyol namun seru juga bisa sukses mengerjai namja nomor satu disekolah ini.

"lihatkann? Dia senang dipanggil dengan sebutan oppa?"

Lagi-lagi jimin menggoda jungkook dan langsung dibalas dengan tatapan mata yang sangar dari jungkook.

"Ppalih... pulang!" Suga menarik tangan keduanya karena dia sudah muak dengan drama cinta anak sekolahan yang dimainkan oleh jungkook dan jimin.

Disepanjang jalan menuju gerbang jimin masih terus tertawa dia tidak bisa membayangkan bila jungkook memanggil taehyung dengan sebutan oppa secara benaran. Malah orang yang sedang menjadi bahan perbincangan saat ini sedang menunggu didepan gerbang. Entah kenapa jungkook merasa canggung sendiri saat melihat kim taehyung secara langsung.

" **Junggae!"** ucap suga tiba-tiba

" what the-"

Jungkook langsung menutup mulut suga. Sejak kapan suga berbuat sejahil dan sememalukan ini, namun reaksi taehyung terlihat jelas dia menoleh kebelakang mencari tahu sumber suara itu dan yang ditemukannya hanya ketiga namja yang sedang bermain-main sambil menutup mulut salah satu temannya siapa lagi kalu bukan JJS Geng rusuh, Jungkook, Jimin dan Suga. Tak berapa lama kemudian mobil jemputan taehyung datang lalu dia masuk kedalam mobil dan meniggalkan anak kelas 1B yang menurut taehyung cukup aneh.

Jungkook menghela nafas lega

Huft

" untung saja dia tidak curiga" Ucap jungkook kemudian melepas tangannya dari mulut suga yang sudah pucat karena sedari tadi temannya itu tidak bisa bernafas.

" hu-heh.. si-sialan kau! " bentak Suga masih dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal.

"Kurasa dia sangat penasaran dengan Junggae" ucap Jimin.

"AH...bodoh.. kkkaja.." Jungkook menarik tangan jimin dan suga secara bersamaan lalu mereka pulang.

 **Dirumah Jungkook**

Setelah selesai makan malam, jungkook langsung memeriksa hpnya dia begitu kaget saat melihat pesan masuk dari kim taehyung. Dan isi pesannya iuuh perhatian banget.

" _hy Junggae, lagi apa?"_

" _lagi duduk aja kok, hehe ^^"_ mengetik pesan selebay dan secentil mungkin

" _dah mamam malam beyom, unggaesii~~~?"_

Tolong sadarkan jungkok dari patungnya, dia speechles membaca pesan lebay yang dikirimkan kim taehyung, apaan itu **mamam, beyom,unggaeshii** ", rasanya mau muntah mendapat pesan seseduktif itu dari seroang namja. Mending kalau itu dari IU sunbae atau setidaknya dari seorang yeoja pasti akan terdengar imut lah ini mah yang ada malah amit.

" _unggae-ah?"_ __jungkook membalas pertanda bingung

" _Yeyp.. panggilan sayang aku buat kamu"_

 **SEeRr**

Rasanya darah jungkook mengalir dengan deras dibagian jantungnya bagaimana tidak kata-kata yang dilontarkan kim taehyung itu membuatnya terperanjak shok dan kaget. Panggilan sayang katanya, kok agak geli namun terdengar romantis sih secara bersamaan, hehe~~. Jungkook terkekeh entah kenapa itu membuatnya sedikit berdebar.

" _Sudah kok, kalau kamu?"_

 _" kamu?"_

" _iya kamu, kenapa ada yang salah?"_

 _" masa manggilnya kamu?"_

Jungkook mencoba mencerna pertanyaan dari kim taehyung, memangnya kenapa jangan bilang kalau dia ingin aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan~, **NO!"** tiba-tiba pesan masuk datang sudah dipastikan itu dari kim taehyung


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAP 3**

 _" jujur, aku sangat senang saat kau memanggilku oppa, bisakan kau panggil aku begitu?"_

Jungkook lagi-lagi terdiam seribu bahasa dan benar-benar mati kutu sekarang ini apa dia terjebak oleh permainannya sendiri. YAKKK ,, kenapa malah aku yang rasanya dipermainkan sih, gumam jungkook kesal. Tapi mau tidak mau dia harus rela, permainan ini belum selesai skenarionya harus berakhir dengan sad ending dimana Taehyung akan sakit hati setelah dia jatuh cinta pada junggae.

 _Teruslah suka padaku hingga akhirnya kau jatuh cinta dan patah hati oleh seorang yang tak pernah ada sejak dari awal_. Seringai jungkook licik.

 _"OPPA Tae tae. Hehe 3"_

Jungkook semakin menggila dia bahkan menambahkan emotikon heart dan memanggil taehyung dengan sebutan tae-tae.

 _" tae-tae? Not bad,lol. tidur sana, anak gadis tidak bagus terbangun jam segini"_

Sialan aku ini namja, namja, enak saja bilang anak gadis, bodoh, mampus kau, ku kerjain tahu, jungkook mengumpat-umpat taehyung dari layar hpnya. Tapi sungguh berbeda dengan yang dia ketikkan.

 _" nae.. oppa tae tae juga arra, nice dream, ^^ :D"_

 _" gomawo ungge-ahh_ ~"

Demikianlah percakapan manis dan dramatis antara kim taehyung dan joen jungkook sebelum keduanya terjatuh ke dunia mimpi.

Akhir-akhir ini hari-hari Jungkook terlihat berbeda dari biasanya well dia semakin sering memegang iphonye hanya untuk membalas atau mengirim pesan kepada namja yang bernama Kim Taehyung baik itu saat bangun tidur, saat mau tidur, saat mau berangkat kesekolah dan sebagainya.

Pagi ini jungkook tersenyum bahagia setelah membaca pesan yang ia terima.

 _" Jangan lupa sarapan nae, jangan telat, belajar yang rajin, unggae ah~"_

Jungkook tersenyum malu-malu pipinya sedikit merona pernafasannya agak sesak sendiri dengan semua suasana manis dan romantis yang dia dapatkan dari namja ini.

" _oppa tae-tae juga ^^"_

 **Disekolah**

"HAHAHAH!"

Masih pagi-pagi jimin sudah tertawa terbahak-bahak lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya sampai-sampai air matanya keluar sangkin bahagianya wajahnya sudah memerah akibat tertawa perutnya juga terasa sakit karena kebanyakan tertawa.

"Unggae ah... hahah, lucu sekali..." Jimin tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja, jungkook hanya mendengus kesal melihat jimin yang terus menggoda dan mengolok-olokkanya. Sementara suga tidak memberi reaksi apapun meskipun sudah membaca pesan dramatikal itu.

" Mulai sekarang kau kupanggil unggaeh" Ucap suga yang sukses membuat jungkook terkejut. Pasalnya jika suga sudah berkata a, maka dia akan melakukan a, tak peduli seberapa keraspun orang menghentikkannya, lebih baik ditertawai daripada di panggil unggae.

Lihat saja suga tidak main-main terbukti dia terus-terusan memanggil jungkook dengan sebutan unggae, dan malah si jimin juga ikut-ikutan. Dikantin, diperpustakaan, dikelas selalu dipanggil unggae, seperti sedang sengaja menggoda jungkook.

"Uunggae ahh,"

"UNGGaee"

Karena merasa diabaikan jungkook maka suga pun mengeluarkan jurus andalannya

"Unggae.. Yakk pacarnya oppa tae – tae"

Jungkook langsung menoleh kebelakang dan menutup mulut suga.

"Yakk.. kenapa kau berkata hal begitu, nanti ketahuan"

Jungkook menyerah sekarang terserah saja dia mau dipanggil unggae, dari pada dibilang pacarnya oppa tae-tae itu lebih memalukan lagi bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba nanti taehyung mendengar ucapan mereka berdua bisa mampus.

" aishh.. " Jungkook terus mencuci wajahnya diwastafel sambil sesekali menatap wajah imutnya ke cermin. Ini semua gara-gara kim taehyung , kenapa jadi rumit begini sih. Saat jungkook menoleh kearah pintu tiba-tiba orang yang sedang dipikirkannya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Mereka berdua saat ini sedang berdiri didepan wastafel kamar mandi. Sesekali jungkook menatap kecermin lebih tepatnya ingin sekadar menatap wajah namja yang sedang mencuci muka itu.

" uhhh " ucap kim taehyung saat merasakan betapa segarnya air wastafel yang telah membasahi wajahnya.

Suara namja itu sangat kebas dan dalam. Bila diperhatikan dari dekat ternyata wajahnya memang sangat tampan, manly dan cool, jadi wajar saja banyak yeoja yang suka padanyanya " guman jungkook dalam hati. Setelah lelaki itu selesai merapikan rambut coklatnya dia mengambil tisu lalu melap kedua tangannya hingga akhirnya dia beranjak keluar dari kamar mandi.

" **Derg**

Hati Jungkoook rasanya sedikit terasa sakit, bagaimana tidak mereka berdua sangat dekat melalu via handphone namun di dunia nyata mereka berdua seperti orang asing yang sama sekali tidak pernah bertegur sapa satu sama lain. Namun disini jungkook lah yang paling merasakan sakit karena dia tahu kim taehyung tapi kim taehyung tidak mengetahui dirinya.

 **kafe**

Hari ini jungkook beserta kedua sahabat kesayangannya jimin dan suga sedang duduk dikafe, memang sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin mereka bertiga diakhir pekan menghabiskan waktu bersama dikafe.

" oya bagaimana perkembanganmu dengan taehyung, sepertinya dia sudah mulai tertarik, kapan kau akan menghancurkannya?" tanya jimin sambil meminum kopi hangat torabicca kesukaannya.

Belum lagi jungkook memulai bicara bunyi pesan masuk sudah datang dan bisa dipastikan itu dari kim taehyung.

" _Jangan lupa makan siangnya, aku gak mau kamu sakit_ "

Jungkook tersenyum bahagia dia sangat senang bila diperhatikan dan diperlakukan begitu manja dari kim taehyung. _" nae~ oppa juga"_

Melihat Jungkook yang terlihat serius dengan hp nya sambil cengigiran tak jelas hal itu membuat jimin kesal karena sedari tadi pertanyaannya tidak pernah ditanggapi lebih tepatnya diabaikan oleh jungkook hanya karena sebuah hp. Jimin pun merampas hp itu dari tangan jungkook,

"Y-yaekk" Jungkook ingin protes tapi ya sudahlah, karena perutnya juga sudah lapar karena belum makan siang jadi dia lebih mementingkan untuk mengisi perutnya.

Jimin menyikut pelan sikut suga untuk memberi kode karena ada pesan masuk dari Kim taehyung.

 _" Aku sangat penasaran denganmu, bisakah kau menggambarkan wajahmu?"_

Jimin pun diam-diam membalas pesan itu, suga hanya membiarkannya saja tidak begitu peduli tetapi tetap ikutan memerhatikan ke layar iphone jungkook.

 _" aku tidak mengerti, misalnya?"_

~pesan terkirim

 _" seperti wajah, hidung, bibir, mata, gigi, warna rambut"_

Jimin mencoba menahan tawanya dan langsung hp nya diambil oleh suga, jimin heran hal apa yang mau dilakukan suga ternyata dia sedang mengetik pesan, akhirnya suga terkontaminasi virus konyol mereka juga sementara pemilik resmi dari hp itu masih saja asyik dengan makanan dan minumannya tidak tahu hal apa yang akan dilakukan oleh kedua sahabatnya itu. Suga menatap kearah jungkook sekilas kemudian mulai mengetik

 _" Kulit putih susu, hidung mancung bulat, mata hitam bulat besar, bibir merah terbuka, gigi kelinci, pipi sedikit chubby, dagu berbelah, rambut warna hitam"_

~pesan terkirim

Lagi-lagi jimin memberi kode apa-apaan suga? semua itukan ciri-ciri asli dari joen jungkook tapi suga hanya memberikan ekspresi datar.

 _" wah.. sepertinya unggae manis dan imut"_

Keduanya terkekeh mencoba menahan tawa saat membaca balasan dari taehyung, teman mereka jungkook dikatakan manis dan imut oleh namja. Konyol. Jungkook yang merasakan ada aura aneh langsung menatap horor kepada kedua temannya yang sedari tadi terkekeh kecil sambil memainkan gadgetnya.

" YAKK ...apa yang kalian lakukan, kalian mencurigakan?" tanya jungkook karena dia sudah selesai dengan acara makan siangnya.

" a-ANI... kami hanya menertawai foto jelekmu, haha, iyakan suga?" jimin mencoba membuat alasan yang seratus persen failed karena pasalnya jungkook adalah orang yang paling malas untuk mengambil selca.

" foto ? foto apa?" jungkook semakin heran jangan-jangan mereka berdua mengirimkan yang aneh-aneh lagi pada taehyung.

"sini" jungkook langsung merampas hpnya dan memeriksa history pesannya tapi hasilnya nihil masih seputar percakapan dia dengan taehyung yanga tadi. Jimin keheranan kenapa jungkook tidak marah.

" Ya sudah.. aku akan membayar makanan kita," Jungkook pun beranjak pergi.

" HEY.. kenapa dia tidak marah?" tanya jimin penasaran.

" Aku sudah menghapusnya" Ucap suga datar, ekspresi jimin langsung berubah menjadi girang,

"WAH... kau memang genius suga" jimin memeluk suga yang tak berapa lama kemudian sebuah pukulan sukses mendarat dikepalanya karena tingkah anehnya itu.

" Sakit tahu!"

" who care!" ucap suga datar, lalu pergi menyusul jungkook kekasir.

 **lapangan sekolah**

Hari ini penampilan anak sopa terlihat berbeda dari biasanya kebanyakan dari mereka banyak yang menggunakan hoodi dan celana jins pendek, sementara anak gadis banyak yang memakai rok mini dan baju seksi sungguh pemandangan yang langka. Yap hari ini mereka akan pergi study tour ke perkebunan teh sekalian refreshing.

Namja berjaketkan seperti bendera amerika berwarna merah dicampur biru dengan bintang-bintang putih kecil dipadukan dengan celana jeans pendek dan sepatu skets berwarna hitam hanya menggeleng-gelankan kepalanya melihat sahabatnya yang sedang memakai hoodi bermotif tentara dan jeans panjang yang tak henti-hentinya memandangi siswa-siswa seksi yang berlalu lalang.

 **Pletak/**

Pukulan keras sukses mendarat dikepala pemuda yang memakai jaket bermotif tentara itu dan siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan suga. Suga hari ini memakai jaket merah putih, celana putih, topi putih, sepatu merah dan jangan lupakan scar yang dia pakai diatas kepalanya, penampilannya seperti orang yang mau konser saja.

" YAKK.. sakit tahu, ada apa dengan seleramu?" tanya jimin sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Siapa peduli" Jawab suga cuek. Lalu dia menoleh kearah jungkook.

" Wah..keren sekali" jungkook hanya tersenyum mendapat pujian dari suga namun tatapan itu bukan kearahnya, akhirnya jungkook membalikkan badannya sungguh dia sangat terkejut melihat kim taehyung oh my gosh keren banget, bayangkan saja taehyung muncul bak artis, rambut hitamnya, topi hitam yang diputar kebelakang, lengan panjang hoodi yang membuatnya terlihat dewasa dan mantel abu rokok yang bertengger dibahunya.

" tampan sekali~ jungkook bergumam didalam hatinya hingga ekspresi itu berubah menjadi kesal saat IU sunbaenim menyampari lelaki itu, jungkook cemburu iya dia tidak suka dia benci tae-tae, atau merasa tae-tae itu terlalu murahan kepada setiap yeoja.

.

.

.

Jungkook sudah tidak begitu bersemangat padahal belum juga berangkat pasalnya dia dan kedua sahabatnya berada di bus yang berbeda, dan entah ide apa yang dilakukan monster sasangnim membaurkan murid mulai dari kelas 1A hingga kelas 1F seperti ini. Dan yang lebih konyolnya lagi tempat duduk harus sesuai dengan nomor urut yang telah dintentukan.

Jungkook pun menaiki bus berwarna hitam dengan malasnya sambil mencari nomor urut 9 setelah berputar-putar dan menyelidiki akhirnya dia menemukan bangkunya dan ada seseorang yang sudah duduk disana. Jungkook terkejut dan menelan ludah dia sangat kenal jelas dengan topi dan mantel abu rokok itu.

" Andwee.. itukan kim taehyung" jungkook mencoba berbalik dan mau protes agar pindah bus saja tetapi pintu bus sudah ditutup.

" Semua sudak masukkk? " tanya pak sopir

"SUDAH!" Jawab semuanya serentak.

.

.

.

Benar-benar mati kutu dia belum siap berbicara maupun menatap kim taehyung. Tiba-tiba namja itu menyapanya terlebih dahulu, tatapan mata yang seperti elang itu baru kali ini jungkook melihatnya, rahang jantan yang begitu tegas baru kali ini terlihat jelas, deretan gigi yang putih dan senyum kotak yang manis,

" Kau nomor 9?" ucap namja itu dengan suara khasnya.

"I-iya" shiiitt kenapa juga pakai acara gugup segala pekik jungkook kesal, dia pun duduk di dekat jendela dan taehyung duduk disampingnya. Jungkook bisa merasakan aroma parfum taehyung yang sangat wangi dan enak dicium pasti harganya sangat malah lihat saja jam tangannya bermerk gucci dilengkapi dengan aksesoris gelang berwarna putih yang dipakainya. Tubuh taehyung begitu tegap walaupun tidak begitu berotot.

Hening.. tidak ada percakapan diantara keduanya hingga celana jungkook bergetar karena ada pesan masuk, dia sempat menoleh kearah taehyung yang sedang memegang hp, sial jangan bilang dia sedang mengirimiku pesan, OTTEEE?

 **degr**

Ternyata dugaan jungkook 100 persen benar itu adalah pesan dari kim taehyung orang yang duduk persis disampingya.

" _Unggae ah, kau ikut studi tourkan, bus berapa?"_

Jungkook dibuat stress dengan pertanyaan taehyung sesegara mungkin dia langsung membuat grup chat, JJS, jimin, jungkook, suga.

" _HELp me, taehyung duduk disampingku dan dia mengirimku pesan, otte?"_ degan terburu-buru jungkook mengirimi pesan kepada kedua sahabatnya. Untungya langsung dibalas cepat.

Dear suga

" _aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu aku, hp ku non aktifkan!"_

"What the. Well, Itu bukan salah suga tapi salahkan saja matanya yang setiap perjalanan selalu ingin terpejam. Kini harapan satu-satunya tinggal Jimin.

~Pesan masuk dari Jimin.

" _Mian.. aku dibangku tempel dan aku sedang terdempet diantara para raksasa, nyawa hpku, 0,5_ %"

Sahabat- sahabat macam apa ini saat dibutuhkan malah tidak ada, umpat jungkook kesal.

 **DRtt**

Jungkook langsung membuat ke mode silent, taehyung lagi-lagi mengiriminya pesan

 _" manis balas"~_

 **Deg**

Wajah jungkook merona mendapati pesan romantis yang dikirimi oleh namja yang duduk tepat disampingya rasanya jungkook semakin deg-degan saat melihat tingkah taehyung saat ini yang sedang asyik senyum-senyum sendiri menatapi gadgetnya. Jungkook penasaran apakah ekspresi malu-malu itu untuknya atau malah yeoja lain.

" _Nae chagi~, hehe_

~pesan terkirim

"UNGGH.. dia memanggilku chaagi,, omoohh" seolah ekspresi terkejut dan bahagia dari kim taehyung.

Jungkook mencoba menahan senyumannya dan menatap ke arah jendela ternyata senyuman taehyung itu memang untuknya. Betapa bodohnya mereka berdua berkirim pesan tetapi sama-sama tidak tahu kalau mereka saat ini sedang bersebelahan, sepintas senyuman jungkook buyar ketika dia mengingat IU sunbae bertegur sapa mesra dengan namja ini waktu dilapangan tadi.

" _.. mnn kau suka Iu sanbae? Aku tadi melihatmu dengannya?"_

" _dia sepupuku chagy~"_

Dia memanggilku Chagy~. WAIT...jungkook terkejut membaca pesan yang dia dapati bukan karena panggilan chagy tetap karena dia sudah salah paham, pantasan saja IU sunbae perhatian dan memberi tatapan berbeda ternyata kim taehyung adalah sepupunya.

 _" bagaimana dengan seulgi?"_ jungkook mencoba membongkar-bongkar rahasia taehyung.

 _"seulgi, ah.. aku menolaknya, jujur hanya kau gadis yang dekat denganku unggae, dan aku hanya merasa nyaman denganmu meskipun aku tidak mengenal wajahmu, aku selalu membayangkanmu setiap hari dan setiap malam, aku sangat penasaran"_

/

/

^/^

Jungkook speechlelss, kim taehyung mengungkapkan perasaanya secara tidak langsung. Jungkook entah kenapa merasa sangat bahagia mendengar hal itu bukan karena dia sudah sukses menjalankan misinya namun karena memang tidak tahu kenapa bahagia saja bisa dicintai oleh kim taehyung seperti sekarang ini.

Namun disisi lain perasaan jungkook bercampur aduk selama ini dia sudah salah paham dengan kim taehyung ternyata Iu Sunbae hanya sepupunya dan dia tidak seplaboy itu mempermainkan semua yeoja. Jungkook merasa bersalah dan menyesal karena sekarang ini jelas-jelas dia sedang mempermainkan orang ini, kenapa rasanya aku ingin mundur dari permainan yang semula kubangun. Jungkook hanya diam dan tidak tahu harus membalas apapun.

 **Drrt**

 _" Unggae kau pasti kelelahan, istirahatlah perjalanan kita masih cukup panjang, nanti aku smz lagi ya"_

Jungkook semakin merasa tersudut dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa perhatian yang diberikan kim taehyung begitu tulus, dia langsung memasukkan hpnya kedalam tas tanpa membalas apapun.

Jungkook menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela bus, dia sendiri bingung, kenapa dia harus memulai permainan ini dan kenapa harus sejauh ini padahal hanya tinggal satu langkah lagi untuk mematahkan hati kim taehyung tapi rasanya dia tidak sanggup semenjak mengetahui fakta sebenarnya bahwa kim taehyung bukanlah orang yang seburuk itu, bukanlah playboy brengsek yang suka memainkan yeoja seperti yang dia pikirkan selama ini. Dan entah perasaan aneh apa yang membuatnya tidak ingin segera mengakhiri ini semua, rasanya masih ingin berlama-lama dengan semua ini, sangat bahagia saat mendapati pesan dan kata-kata romantis dari seorang kim taehyung. Sungguh jungkook tidak ingin ini berakhir begini saja namun kalau dilanjutkan lelaki tampan itu akan semakin terluka dan semakin kecewa jika dia tahu kebenarannya kalau junggae itu tidak pernah ada dan jika dia tahu kebenarannya kalau dari awal ini semua hanya lah permainan..

" **ungg**

Jungkook kaget karena rasanya ada sesuatu yang dingin menempel dipipinya, dan itu adalah sebuah fanta caleng. Dan sebuah senyumaan kotak yang terpampang manis.

" kenapa melamun, ambillah" Suara kebas yang keluar dari bibir merah pulp itu. Jungkook mengambilnya dia harus bersikap seperti namja gaul kan.

" oya.. aku sering melihatmu, kau anak kelas berapa?" tanya namja itu dengan ramah, ternyata taehyung tidaklah sepenuhnya sombong dia mau menyapa dan bahkan memberikan minuman kepada orang baru.

" Jungkook, 1B" ucap jungkook singkat karena dia masih canggung bicara panjang lebar dengan orang yang selalu mengiriminya pesan, memberinya perhatian, dan kata-kata manis.

" KIM TAEHYUNG, 1A" ucap lelaki itu tersenyum, jungkook juga membalas senyumannya dengan penuh keraguan.

Akhirnya tempat tujuan mereka sampai jungkook ingin cepat-cepat keluar dan menghilang dari hadapan namja ini. Dia berjalan terburu-buru yang ada dipikirannya dia bisa bertemu dengan jimin dan suga lalu menceritakan semua kejadian yang dia alami. Tapi sungguh nasib baik tidak memihak padanya, tiap bus memiliki kunjungan yang berbeda.

Begitu melelahkan studi banding kali ini, mendengarkan penjelasan, menyalin pembicaraan dan yang pasti membuat laporan yang akan diberikan waktu 2 hari lagi mulai dari sekarang yang akan diserahkan kedapa namjoon sasangnim.

Selesai mendengar penjelasan dari guide semua anak-anakpun pada heboh mengambil selca, tetapi tidak bagi jungkook dia paling ogah selfi jadi dia hanya duduk sambil menyedot pipa kecil minuman susu kotak miliknya. Hingga tiba-tiba

 **Ckreek**

Bunyi kamera, jungkook terkejut apa orang ini baru saja memotonya dan sialnya orang itu adalah kim taehyung.

" Ekspresimu imut sekali, tolong ambilkan fotoku" taehyung dengan lancangnya menyodorkan hpnya kepada jungkook lalu duduk dan bergaya ala model.

"1..2...3.." Cekrek. Jungkook menurut saja.

"bagaimana tampan tidak?" tanya taehyung penasaran dia langsung berlari dan memeriksa hasil jepritan yang diambil jungkook dia tersenyum karena hasilnya sangat memuaskan. Jungkook terkejut saat tiba-tiba taehyung merangkul bahunya.

" SAY CHEERSS!"

 **CEKREK**

Taehyung mengambil selca wajah mereka berdua dan bisa dipastikan wajah jungkook pasti sangat aneh dengan mata bulat dan mulut menganganya.

" Yakk hapus itu" bentak jungkook. "NOO.. haha" Taehyung tertawa dan mengantongi hpnya kedalam celanya jeansnya.

Jungkook tidak terlalu ambil pusing, silahkan saja toh mereka juga bertemu hanya untuk hari ini dan jungkook juga tidak mau terlalu akrab dengan kim taehyung.

dirumah

Karena sangat lelah jungkook langsung tidur dia mendapati pesan masuk dari kim taehyung , 50 pesan dan miss call 20 kali, jungkook sengaja tidak membalas pesan itu karena dia sudah memutuskan untuk mengakhiri ini semua dan berpura-pura bahwa dia tidak pernah mengirimi taehyung pesan, dramanya cukup sampai disini saja membuat taehyung memohon agar dibalas seperti orang gila itu saja sudah cukup atau mungkin sudah terlalu berlebihan memberikan harapan palsu pada namja ini.

" _unggae aku salah apa?_

" _balas?_

" _plis?_

" _jangan lupa makan?"_

" _balas"_

Begitulah pesan yang disampaikan taehyung jika tidak menyuruh dibalas pasti menyuruh makan, mandi, atau menanyakan sedang apa, sama siapa, dimana. Terdengar kejam mencampakkan orang itu tapi mau bagaimana lagi memang itu tujuannya kan. Dan kini tujuan itu sudah berhasil dicapai.

Jungkook mengulang-ulang membaca pesan taehyung, asal kau tahu aku sangat ingin membalasnya aku sangat ingin menanyakan keadaanmu, sudah makan, sudah tidur, sedang apa, tapi.. aku harus.. aku terpaksa... aku tidak mau kau terluka.. aku harus mengakhiri ini. Mianhae.. maaf tae... maaf.. a-aku ini namja... maaf. Begitulah kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya yang bergetar saat ini.

 **Disisi lain**

Lelaki yang sedang berbaring dikamar besar dan megahnya sedikit frustasi dia heran dengan wanita yang selalu berhubungan dengannya kini hanya diam, dan mengabaikannya entah dimana letak kesalahannya.

" AHKKKK!

Taehyung mengerang emosi, kenapa bisa begini, kenapa dia sangat cuek, apa salahku begitulah yang ada dipikiran taehyung. Taehyung kembali menatap layar hpnya tapi bukan membuka pesan melainkan galeri photo sedari tadi dia belum memeriksa hasil foto waktu di perkebunan teh. Dia tersenyum bangga melihat wajahnya yang tampan, dan.. saat menggeser foto selanjutanya dia melihat teman barunya jungkook yang sedang merenung bagaikan anak kecil.

" HEHE... imut juga dia" gumam taehyung, diapun kembali menggeser foto selca dirinya dan teman barunya itu, taehyung menzoomkan layar dan memerhatikan wajah orang yang sedang menganga itu hingga menampilkan gigi berbentuk kelinci.

"What the~

Taehyung sedikit mengangkat alisnya mencoba memikirkan hal yang sedikit aneh

" matanya bulat, bibirnya merah terbuka, dagunya berbelah, giginya kelinci, pipinya sedikit chubby, rambutnya hitam, kulitnya putih susu"

" UNGGAE" a-ani.. tapi kenapa ciri-ciri yang disebutkan mirip dengan namja kelas 1b ini mungkin hanya ilusinya saja.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAP 4**

 **1 minggu berlalu**

Sudah satu minggu tidak ada kabar dari unggae, bahkan nomor hpnya sudah tidak aktif lagi, apa unggae mencampakkanku.

Saat ini dikelas suga sedang membentak dan memarahi jungkook.

 **BUGS**

Sebuah pukulan keras sukses mendarat disudut bibir jungkook, yang tak lain pukulan itu dari tangan suga.

" KAU PECUNDANG, BAGAIMANA BISA KAU MENCAMPAKKAN ORANG ITU, BAHKAN KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA" suga membentak jungkook mati-matian setelah mendengar cerita jungkook yang berhasil mencampakkan taehyung selama satu minggu ini, dan bahkan dia tidak memasang kartunya dan yang lebih parahnya IU itu hanya sepupu taehyung yang telah membuatnya cemburu waktu dulu kala. Jadi itulah penyebab suga naik darah sejak awal sudah dia peringatkan agar jungkook tak memulai permainan konyol ini dan kini suga malah sangat kecewa dan sedih karena dia merasa iba dan kasihan pada taehyung yang dijadikan korban.

Walaupun dari luar suga orang yang sangat cuek dan dingin namun sebenarnya hatinya sangat sensitif apalagi soal penindasan.

Jimin hanya diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa saat suga terus menerus membentak dan marah-marah pada jungkook, karena dia sendiri juga terlibat didalamnya dia adalah orang yang selalu mendukung jungkook untuk mengerjai taehyung dan hasilnya malah mereka bertindak terlalu jauh dan sukses menyakiti anak itu. Jungkook hanya menangis lalu menatap suga dengan tajam.

" lalu apa yang harus kuperbuat, mengakuinya hakkkk?" bentak jungkook tak mau kalah.

" iya kau harus bertanggung jawab. nanti sepulang sekolah akui kesalahanmu, atau kita tidak berteman lagi!" ucap suga datar namun terdengar tegas lalu dia pergi meninggalkan keduanya. Mereka sangat tahu betul kalau suga tidak pernah main-main dengan perkataannya.

Jimin langsung menenangkan jungkook dengan mengusap pundaknya pelan

"apa aku pencundang, membuang orang begitu saja, jiminnah?" tanya jungkook lemas. Jimin hanya memeluk temannya itu erat untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Saat jam mata pelajaran terakhir, jungkook kembali memasang kartunya dan langsung mengirim pesan kepada kontak bernama "taehyung sok ganteng"

" _temui aku sepulang sekolah, ada yang mau kubicarakan, kau penasaran wajahku kan?"_

Jungkook menatap datar setelah membaca pesan masuk itu namun dia tidak membalasnya.

 _" unggae.. akhirnya kau menghubungiku aku sangat sedih, baiklah, terimakasih sudah tidak malu lagi, aku sangat menunggu hari-hari ini, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"_

Bisa dilihat jelas orang yang mengirimi pesan itu pasti ini saat ini sangat bahagia dan girang karena pertemuan yang dia nanti-nanti kan selama ini akan segera terkabul. Pertemuan yang tak akan pernah dia ketahui bagaimana ujungnya akan berakhir.

 **Sepulang sekolah,**

Semuanya sudah sepi tidak ada lagi guru maupun siswa yang berkeliaran kecuali seorang namja tampan yang tengah berdiri dilapangan basket. Saat itu langit sangat mendung mungkin sebentar lagi akan hujan dan ternyata betul gerimis sudah mulai turun.

Dari kejauhan terlihat 3 orang namja yang sedang memerhatikan orang yang berdiri dilapangan.

" Hujan saja dia masih tetap menunggumu, cepat akuii" bentak suga. Perlahan tapi pasti jungkook pun berjalan menuju lapangan basket, seragamnya sudah mulai basah karena air hujan, rambut hitamnya juga sudah mulai lepek.

 **Ditengah lapangan**

Namja bermata elang itu terkejut melihat seseorang dengan mata memerah datang menghampirinya yang tak lain itu adalah jeon jungkook.

" Jungkook 1B, kenapa hujan-hujan begini kau kesini?" lagi-lagi senyum kotak itu memancar hangat dari wajahnya,, senyuman yang sebentar lagi akan buyar menjadi kebencian.

" kau sedang menunggu seseorang bukan?" tanya jungkook mantap dan terus menatap taehyung dengan intens. Taehyung yang merasakan aura aneh keluar dari dalam tubuh namja itu hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

" Nae aku menunggu seseorang.. yang... cukup spesial"

Jungkook terdiam matanya berkaca-kaca dia tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya, betapa kejamnya dia telah memberikan harapan palsu kepada namja yang penuh dengan senyuman ini.

" Apalagi aku sudah disini" ucap jungkook tegas dan air matanya sudah bercampur bersama tetesan air hujan.

"aku tidak mengerti?" tanya taehyung/ " oke jangan bercanda, aku menunggu yoeja, dia unggae, teman spesialku, pergilah nanti kau basah" tambah taehyung.

" **BODOHH!, Kau bodoh kim taehyungg !sangat bodoh,,** hiikss hikkks" kini jungkook berteriak sambil menangisi betapa bodohnya namja didepannya ini.

" aku tidak mengerti" taehyung masih dengan kondisi kebingungan seribu bahasa.

Jungkook menyeringai benci kepada dirinya maupun kepada kondisi ini

" **oppa tae-tae** " singkat dan jelas kata-kata itu sukses membuat taehyung terdiam dan membesarkan mata elanganya. Panggilan sayang itu hanya diucapkan oleh unggae, apa jangan-jangan jungkook adalah unggae, tapi kenapa-kenapa.

" **masih tidak mengerti juga hakk!",** dengan air mata yang terus mengalir jungkook mengambil hpnya dia langsung mendial contak bernama " kim taehyung sok ganteng"

" _TENNTNTEE... TENNTTEE_

Hp taehyung langsung berbunyi, saat dia periksa itu dari " uunggae si imut" dia bisa melihat jelas jika nomornya dan dengan name tag yang aneh sedang di dial namja yang menangis didepannya. Seperti terjatuh dari tebing yang tinggi, hatinya sangat sakit.

"K-Kenapa ? apa salahku?" tanya taehyung merasa sedikit sesak, jangan bilang dia sedang dipermainkan secara terang-terangan saat ini, dan itu ternyata telah terbukti jelas didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Unggae itu adalah kerjaan dari joeon jungkook siswa kelas 1b.

" **AKU BENCI KAU.. KAU PLAYBOY, PEREBUT SEMUA YEOJA, DAN SAYANGNYA YEOJA ITU TERNYATA SEPUPUMU, AKU SALAH!, AKU SUDAH MENGHAKIMIMU DAN MEPERMAINKANMU!, MEMBUATMU JATUH CINTA DAN AKHIRNYA MENCAMPAKKANMU, HKSS.. MIANNHAEE HIIKSS"** Jungkook tersujud lemah dia memegangi kedua lulut taehyung meminta maaf dengan perbuatannya.

" kau sudah puas, aku sudah jatuh cinta dan patah hati, selamat" taehyung mendorong jungkook dari kakinya hingga namja itu terjatuh.

" MAAFKAN AKU..HIKK..AKU MENYESAL KIM TAEHYUNG, AKU MENYESAL.. HIKSS"

Taehyung mengabaikan perkataan namja yang sedang meronta dan memohon maaf kepadanya, bagaimana mungkin dia begitu bodohnya dipermainkan oleh seorang namja. Hatinya sangat sakit, hujan deras ini terasa begitu menusuk ditubuhnya, ditipu, dipermainkan lalu dicampakkan seumur hidupnya baru kali ini ada orang yang menyakitinya dan yang lebih parahnya lagi orang itu adalah seorang namja, apa ini karma karena dia terlalau sering menolak yoeja.

" wajahmu saja yang imut, tapi hatimu busuk" kata-kata yang diucapkan taehyung sangat dalam dan sangat sakit, tapi itu belum sebanding dengan sakit hatinya saat ini siapa sih yang tidak marah bila dipermaikan seperti ini. Jungkook hanya menatap pundak rapuh milik taehyung yang semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya kedua sahabatnya menghampirinya.

" aku bangga kau sudah mengakuinya" ucap suga temannya

" iya.. setidaknya kau sudah meminta maaf" timpal jimin.

Keduanya memeluk jungkook yang terduduk lemah memang hanya temannya yang selalu berada disisinya dalam keadaan susah maupun duka.

Semenjak kejadian itu jungkook banyak melamun hampir setiap malam dia selalu menangis dikamarnya. Yang ada dipikirannya hanyalah rasa bersalah yang telah tega menyamar menjadi yeoja dan menggoda kim taehyung dan pada akhirnya mencampakkannya.

" Aku jahat~ bogoshippo taetae hikkss" Jungkook selalu menangisi taehyung dia sangat merindukan namja itu, dia merindukan masa-masa setiap hari dia akan diberikan perhatian, diingatkan untuk makan, mandi, sarapan, diberikan gombalan-gomabalan romantis. Tapi semua itu sudah berakhir dan endingnya sangat berantakan, kenapa malah dirinya yang ikut merasakan kesedihan kenapa sesak, kenapa merindukan namja itu kenapa merindukan menyebut dan mengetik nama tae-tae. Kenapa?.

 **1 minggu kemudian**

1 minggu berlalu jungkook maupun taehyung belum pernah bertemu sama sekali padahal mereka satu sekolah dan satu tingkat biasanya taehyung akan maju dan menerjemahkan pidato pagi tapi kali ini tidak pernah lagi, apa menatap wajah itu saja tidak bisa lagi.

Jimin menghela nafas merasa iba melihat sahabatnya pasalnya jungkook setiap istirahat selalu memandangi layar hpnya seolah dia sedang menunggu pesan seseorang.

" jungkook, sudahlah lupakan dia, kenapa harus merasa berasalah? hey..kami akan membantumu mendapatkan IU sunbae~" jimin mencoba menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang murung bagaikan orang gila. Tapi jungkook mengabaikannya dan tidak merespon perkataan jimin biasanya dia paling semangat kalau membahas soal iu sunbae.

Suga sudah tidak tahan lagi, sudah seminggu jungkook bertingkah rapuh dan cengeng hanya karena seorang kim taehyung tidak pernah menghubunginya.

Toh kim taehyung juga bukan siapa-siapanya tapi yang menjadi pertanyaan kenapa jungkook begitu bersedih apa taehyung begitu spesial baginya.

Suga memegang dagu jungkook untuk menghadap kearahnya.

" Jawab, kau menyukai kim taehyung kan?" tegas dan singkat, mata bulat jungkook berkaca-kaca dia sangat merindukan nama itu. Dari pancaran bola matanya suga sudah tahu jawabannya, dia menepis dagu jungkook. \

" hubungi dia sekali lagi, minta maaf untuk kedua kalinya, lalu ungkapkan perasaanmu" ucap suga panjang lebar tidak seperti sikapnya yang cuek dan tak mau tahu biasanya.

"S-suga...Gomawoh~~" jungkook langsung memeluk suga, bagaimana tidak temannya yang satu ini sangat tahu apa yang dipikirkan hatinya, suga tersenyum lalu kembali memeluk jungkook, jimin yang melihat adegan itu juga tidak mau kalah dia memeluk kedua sahabat tercintanya itu.

 **Dirumah malam harinya**

Name contact " taehyung sok ganteng"

" _Aku minta maaf, tolong maafkan aku, dan bisakah kita bertemu, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, dan aku ingin kau tahu hal ini, setelah itu kau boleh membenciku maupun mengabaikanku, kumohon kali ini saja berikan aku kesempatan bicara denganmu"_

~pesan terkirim

Lagi-lagi air mata jungkook keluar harga diri tssik persetan dia sudah kehilangan itu saat dia mengakui kalau dialah unggae yang selama ini berpura-pura menjadi yeoja hanya karena perkara hal kekanakan sebab cemburu akan kedekatan namja ini dengan noona IU. Sungguh sulit dipercaya.

 **DRTT**

Pesan masuk dan itu dari kim taehyung.

" _Oke, besok pukul 10.00 ditaman kota"_

Jungkok tersenyum bahagia syukurlah taehyung masih mau bertemu dengannya.

 **Keesokan harinya**

Hari ini merupakan hari libur sekolah, sesuai perjanjian jungkook sudah menunggu ditaman kota, dia tidak terlambat malah dia datang lebih cepat 1 jam dari yang dijanjikan. Hingga 2 jam berlalu namja yang ditunggu belum juga datang , sudah siang, mungkin macat atau dia makan dirumah dulu jungkook mencoba berpikir positif dia membeli meatball bakar untuk mengganjal perutnya agar tidak lapar, bisa gawat kalau dia pergi ke restoran dan tiba-tiba taehyung datang sementara dia tidak ada ditempat.

Sudah pukul 03.00 sore, langit mendung hujan sudah turun, mata jungkook mulai memerah kenapa orang itu belum datang juga, semua orang sudah berlarian dari taman untuk menghindari guyuran hujan tapi tidak bagi jungkok dia masih setia menunggu atau mungkin saat ini taehyung sedang membalaskan dendam sakit hatinya. Tapi jungkook sudah menerimanya. Kini seluruh tubuh dan sweater merah hitam yang dipakainya sudah basah kuyup, hujannya semakin deras ini sungguh dingin jungkook tidak bisa mentolerir air hujan ini lagi. Mungkin dia hanya sedang dipermainkan oleh kim taehyung. Dan akhirnya rasa cinta yang ingin diungkapkan hanya berakhir begini, jungkook tidak sakit hati atau menyesal mungkin beginilah perasaan yang pernah dialami taehyung saat berharap lebih padanya waktu dulu.

Namun saat jungkook berbalik dia sangat terkejut. Seseorang dengan mantel lebar berawarna coklat, sedang berdiri sambil memegangi payung hitam yang tak lain itu adalah kim taehyung. Namja itu tersenyum tipis kearahnya , jungkook hanya menunduk rasanya semua yang ingin dia ungkapkan telah buyar karena saat ini tubuhnya tidak bisa diajak bekerja sama lagi, dia sudah kedinginan karena 2 jam duduk ditengah hujan belum lagi dia sudah melewatkan makan siangnya.

 **\"brugg**

Jungkook ambruk terjatuh dan pingsan.

Jungkook membuka matanya perlahan dia mencoba mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Setelah sadar 100 persen dia begitu terkejut, kamar dark violet yang begitu besar dan mewah, oke hal pertama yang ingin dia tanyakan ini dimana, ini dikamar siapa, dan kenapa dia ada disini. Hal kedua tadi dia ada ditaman dan melihat taehyung hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan dan tidak tahu hal apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Hingga sebuah suara yang sangat jelas dia kenal menyadarkannya dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan dipikirannya itu.d

" Sudah bangun?" ucap namja tampan yang saat ini sedang memakai piyama kimono berwarna putih. Jungkook bisa melihat kalau rambut lelaki itu baru saja basah. Dan tunggu.. dia menatap kearah tubuhnya kenapa tiba-tiba dia memakai piyama berwarna ungu. Siapa yang mengganti pakaiannya,

" Tak usah takut, pembantuku yang menggantikannya"

.

.

Hening beberapa saat hingga akhirnya sebuah bunyi kuncian pintu terdengar jelas memecah suasana sepi ini.

"CLETAK

Jungkook heran dengan apa yang dilakukan taehyung, lihat saja saat ini taehyung sedang mengunci kamarnya. Kemudian taehyung menyeringai nakal kearah jungkook sambil melepas ikatan kimononya.

Jungkok setengah mati menelan ludah, apa taehyung akan memerkosanya sebagai pelampiasan balas dendam. Tidak.. bukan ini yang jungkook inginkan.

" k-kau mau apa taehyung?" jungkook mencoba menggeser mundur kebelakang... dan

 **GULP**

Taehyung menindih tubuhnya dan menahan pergerakan tangannya.

" Kau sudah mempermainkanku, kini aku yang akan mempermainkanmu" seringai taehyung.

"J-Jangan.. kumohon" Jungkook ketakutan.

Dan hal itu langsung membuat taehyung tertawa terbahak-bahak lalu dia turun dari tubuh jungkook dan berbaring disampingya.

" aku tidak mungkin melakukannnya" ucap taehyung datar. Lalu duduk diatas kasur jungkook juga ikut menyusul duduk.

" taehyungshii.. mmian.. aku tahu aku sudah bersa_

Tiba-tiba perkataan jungkook terpotong saat "SHHH" taehyung meletakkan jari telunjuknya diantara bibir merah jungkook. Jungkook pun diam.

" aku ingin berterimakasih karena sudah pernah membuatku merasa bahagia" taehyung tersenyum, jungkook sangat menyukai senyuman itu dan dia sangat ingin rasanya menyentuh wajah orang yang selama ini perhatian padanya.

" sayang sekali.. kau namja, kalau kau yoeja meskipun kau mengerjaiku, aku akan tetap mencintaimu" pernyataan suka yang secara langsung taehyung lontarkan membuat semburat merah dipipi jungkook muncul.

" taehyung.. a-ak-aku .. kata-kata jungkook tersendat entah kenapa begitu sulit untuk mengungkapkan perasaan tak normal ini dengan kata-kata. Taehyung terus menyimak serius menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut jungkook.

 **CHU~**

Jungkook mengecup bibir taehyung sekilas itu adalah cara jitu untuk menyatakan rasa cinta. Taehyung sedikit terkejut dengan hal yang dilakukan namja yang kini menunduk malu didepannya atau lebih tepatnya ketakutan karena telah melakukan hal senonoh.

" aku tidak peduli kau marah atau tidak, aku jatuh cinta padamu," ungkap jungkook masih dengan wajah menunduk.

Sudah cukup taehyung selalu berusaha menghindari orang yang selama ini dia impikan yang tak lain adalah seorang namja, dia sudah lelah berpura-pura mengabaikan dan menahan untuk tidak menghubunginya sementara setiap malamnya dia selalu memandangi wajah jungkook saat studi banding sudah terlanjur cinta dan sangat menyayangi namja manis bergigi kelinci ini. Gender.. ? dia tidak begitu memikirkan hal itu karena hatinya jelas-jelas sudah jatuh pada namja imut didepannya ini.

Taehyung mendorong tubuh jungkook keranjang lalu menindihnya dan menyerbu bibir merah jungkook.

" I luv u more" ucap taehyung setelah memutuskan ciuman itu, jungkook tersenyum lagi-lagi matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Gomawo baby tae-tae" jungkook menciumi wajah taehyung terus-terusan karena terlalu bahagia. Cintanya diterima dan dibalas oleh seorang namja perfect no.1 rebutan para yeoja disekolah. Itu jauh lebih keren daripada harus menyukai Iu sunbae yang tidak ada apa-apanya bila dibandingkan kekasih baru nya yang super ganteng ini. Tapi dia harus berterimakasih juga gara-gara Iu Sunbaelah takdir mempertemukannya untuk bersatu dengan namja bermata elang yang sangat dia cintai ini.

Akhirnya permainan yang berawal hanya dari sebuah phone kini telah menjadi cinta sejati yang sangat indah.

 **The END**


End file.
